


I can't sleep, Woojin!

by 99pinksausages



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, M/M, park jihoon - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, pink sausages, wanna one - Freeform, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: Jihoon can't sleep,Woojin is still awake.Neither expected this to happen





	I can't sleep, Woojin!

Everyone is already sleeping yet Jihoon is still wide awake. He keeps on tossing and turning on his bed. He sat up and looked at his roommates. They are 5 in this room, Jihoon, Woojin, Guanlin, Minhyun and Jaehwan.

Then he spots a light emitted from a phone at the other bed’s bottom bunk, he checked who it was and it was Woojin browsing through his phone. Jihoon got up gently from his bed and went to down to Woojin’s bed.

“Yah, move over.” Woojin looked at him eyes half-opened. “Why? Just go back to your bed!” in a whispering voice. “I can’t sleep! Pleaseee?” and with that Woojin gave up. He scooted the side to give Jihoon some space.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asks while trying hard to look at Woojin’s phone. “Here use my arm as your pillow.” Jihoon did what Woojin said and Woojin’s hand slided to his waist.  
“I’ve been reading some articles about us, Wanna One.” Woojin said as he pats Jihoon’s waist, Jihoon felt his heart beat faster like how it was when he’s with Woojin.

Jihoon did not know when he started feeling these butterflies in his stomach. One thing’s for sure, since the battle for the center, Jihoon adored Woojin like a lot. He did not know when he started liking Woojin, yes he likes him and he’s sure about that.

“Why are you reading articles?” he asked while putting his arms over Woojin’s stomach to hug him. “I don’t know to check how we are doing and I also can’t sleep.” Woojin looked at Jihoon but the older’s face was too close.

“Woojinah you look so cute haha! You are already sleepy! I should get back to my bed now.” Jihoon tries to get up but the younger’s grip on him tightened. “Woojinah…go get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow. I’ll go back to my bed now.” Jihoon said in a weak voice. Woojin hugs him tightly burying his face on the older’s neck, “No it’s fine you can stay here. I like you here beside me.”

Jihoon playfully hits Woojin’s chest, “Ouch! Ya! Why did you do that?” Jihoon stopped and hugged Woojin instead. “I just knocked on your heart” Jihoon’s face buried on Woojin’s chest.

The younger lifted the older’s face to face him, “Why?” Jihoon wanted to say, uhm because I like you? But he can’t he lacks the courage. “Uhmm…just because.”  
“Jihoonie you don’t need to, you’re already inside.” Jihoon looks away from Woojin.

He hates this because he knows Woojin loves Wanna One. “I know as a member, I know. You love all of—“ Woojin closed the gap between them silencing Jihoon. The kiss lasted for like a minute until Jihoon cannot breathe.

“Jihoonie I like you too.”

“How did you know I like you?” Jihoon looked at the younger trying hard to cool himself.

“I just confirmed when you told me that you knocked on my heart. I can feel it before you always look at me with those cute eyes of yours.”

“I’m happy Woojinaah! I think my heart would burst! I like you so much! Thank you!” Jihoon said while hugging the younger one. “Jihoonie I’m so happy too.” Jihoon kissed Woojin this time. The older felt his insides bursting because of this feelings he cannot contain inside little did he know the younger feels the same.

“Woojinah let’s sleep. We need to be up early later it is past 2 in the morning already.” Jihoon told Woojin while trying to get up. “Stay here please? Can we cuddle until we fall asleep? Pleaaaseee?” the older smiled at the younger’s cute face. “Alright Woojinah” they continued talking.

“So when did you start liking me huh?” Woojin asked Jihoon. “It’s a secret hahaha! I cannot tell you yet!”

“Okay then. I’ll just tell you when I started liking you. It was during the company auditions. I was amazed that you can sing and dance as pretty as your face. And you were so cute in that baggy costume I want to put you on my pocket!” Jihoon was shocked from Woojin’s confession. He did not even expect that Woojin liked him way before he did. “And also during that Boy in Luv stage, you snatched me bald!”

“Woojinah, I didn’t know oh my gosh! I never thought you liked me since then.” Jihoon said looking at the younger one. “So I guess I liked you first?” the older one playfully hit the younger one. “Yah shut up! Let’s sleep already!”

“Okay. Goodnight Jihoonie!”

“Goodnight Woojinah!”

 

“HYUNGS! EVERYONE!!!” it’s 6 in the morning and you can hear Daehwi’s voice throughout the whole place. “Daehwi! Why?” Daniel shouted back. “YOU ALL NEED TO SEE THIS!”  
Jisung ran towards Daehwi, “Oh my gosh kids these days!” the other also went to where Daehwi is and started taking out their phones to take pictures of the tangled Jihoon and Woojin.

“Why is it so loud?” Woojin asked. He then saw the members in front of him. “yah Jihoon wake up! Wake up!” Jihoon rubbed his still sleepy eyes. “Hyungs why are you all here?”  
Ong asked, “why are you two together?”

“OH MY GOSH DID U JUST—“ Jaehwan asked.

“Ahhh Hyung! It’s not what you think!!” Jihoon said in his defense.

“I heard everything last night Park Jihoon and Park Woojin!” Minhyun said. “That cheesy confession you two did! You’re too noisy I almost died”

“Hah! Finally Park Woojin had the confidence!” Daehwi said while clapping.

“Lee Daehwi shut your mouth if you don’t want me to tell them about your huge crush on Bae Jinyoung! Oops…” Woojin said.

“Aish! Hyung! Why???? I’ll tell Donghyun Hyung and Youngmin Hyung about this!” Daehwi said while stomping his feet.

Jinyoung reached for Daehwi’s shoulders to stop him, “Daehwi I like you too!”

“Wow just wow! I’ll cook us some breakfast!” Jaehwan said.

“I’ll help!” Ong and Daniel said in unison.

“Kids, enough! Go get ready! Manager’s gonna pick us up at 8am.”

Daehwi still staring at Jinyoung, frozen. “Thank me later” Woojin, who is still in bed with Jihoon, said.

“Yah Daehwi?” Jinyoung said while waving his hand in front of Daehwi’s face.

Woojin tried to stand but, “Woojin can we stay for like five more minutes?”

“Okay!”

“Gosh I miss Jonghyun! Guanlin-ah! Get up!” Minhyun said.

“Good Morning! What did I miss?”

“Nothing just get ready!” Sungwoon said who just recovered from all the shit that happened.

“I like you so much Woojinah!”

“Me too, I like you so much Jihoonie!”

 

Meanwhile…

“Daehwi? Daehwi… Daehwi??”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this 2park like last month and posted it on aff but decided to post it here too yey!  
> let this tag rise pls omg winkcham yey!
> 
> i love them both tbh im always crying
> 
> drop by my twt @99pinksausages former woojinhwaktae


End file.
